1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, display apparatuses have been formed as thin portable flat panel display apparatuses. Organic electroluminescent display devices, as a self-emitting display device from among such flat panel display apparatuses, have drawn attention as next generation display devices due to advantages such as a wide viewing angle, a good contrast, and a fast response rate. Organic light-emitting display apparatuses using an organic compound for an emission layer have superior brightness, driving voltage, and response time characteristics as compared to inorganic light-emitting apparatuses using an inorganic compound for an emission layer, and can realize multi-colored displays.
In an organic light emitting display apparatus, an organic emission layer is interposed between a cathode and an anode, and, when a voltage is applied to the cathode and the anode, the organic emission layer connected to the cathode and the anode emits visible light.
The visible light emitted from the organic emission layer becomes extinguished while sequentially passing through the cathode or anode and the other members such as a polarization layer. Accordingly, there are limitations in the luminescent efficiency of organic light emitting display apparatuses from the viewpoint of users.